


Drive Faster

by xfrancesca



Category: Spartacus Series RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Car Sex, M/M, Porn, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfrancesca/pseuds/xfrancesca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pana doesn't have much patience when it comes to sex; he wants Dan right then and there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive Faster

**Author's Note:**

> I do not speak Te Reo, so if I'm made any mistakes please correct me.   
> Inspired by the fact that Dan listens to Deftones.

Pana looked over at Dan, who had his eyes on the road and was busy driving, but he was feeling playful and placed a hand on Dan's thigh, squeezing a little. It was a cool, dark night in New Zealand, and after one long day of shooting, Dan and Pana had gone out to dinner (sans the rest of the cast), and spent a good time just talking and enjoying each others' presence. Now they were driving back to the hotel, and they both knew they were going to get lucky, but Pana tended to be impatient when it came to certain things, and this was one of them.

"Pana, please," Dan glanced over at him and smirked. "You're kinda..."

"What?" Pana asked innocently, ghosting his fingertips over Dan's belt. "I'm kinda what? Making you hard?" He laughed, and Dan laughed along with him, albeit his was a bit more strained. 

"Yeah, actually," he said. Pana leaned over in his seat and kissed Dan's temple, right below the blue beanie he was wearing (Dan loved wearing those things), and then sat back down, folding his hands in his lap.

"Okay, bro. Aroha mai," Pana said with a smirk. Dan chuckled. He never knew te reo, but since spending so much time with Pana, he's picked some up.

"You don't have to be sorry." They were at a red light and Dan shuffled through the music on his iPhone that was plugged into the car's stereo system. "Aw, yeah," he said when he stopped on Passenger by Deftones. "Almost forgot about these guys."

Pana sank down into his seat, but he was feeling quite... frisky. Maybe it was the wine he drank at dinner or the way he and Dan were huddled in conversation throughout their meal, both engrossed in one another. More likely, though, was the kiss they shared outside of the restaurant, one that got maybe a little too heated and made the both of them dizzy with lust.

They had only gone down another street when Pana's hand found its way back to Dan's belt, and this time he cupped his groin and squeezed gently. Dan tried to hide his gasp and blinked hard, looking at the road in front of him and ignoring Pana. So the game had begun. Pana couldn't keep the grin off his face as he rubbed his palm against the growing hardness in Dan's jeans. The windows were rolled down only an inch, so a nice cool breeze could be felt, a great relief from the hotness that was building inside the car.

_Roll the windows down_

_This cool night air is curious_

_Let the whole world look in_

_Who cares who sees what tonight_

_Roll these misty windows down_

"Hey Daniel," Pana practically fucking  _purred_ . "Do you know what this song is about?" Dan shrugged helplessly as Pana continued to rub and caress his crotch, while his tone seemed as if he was simply speaking about the weather.

"... Driving?" Dan offered helplessly.

"Mm," Pana hummed, and expertly undid Dan's belt and unbuttoned his pants, all with only one hand. "It sounds like sex to me, e taku ipo."

Dan could do nothing but nod dumbly as Pana grasped his hard-on and squeezed again.

"You're going to make us crash," he said finally, and it was only because he was already leaking precum and his foot was heavy on the gas and he just wanted to get to the hotel, but it was still a good ten minutes away.

"Then stop the car," Pana offered, and took his hand off of Dan, a whimper escaping the man.

"What do you mean stop the car?" Dan said. Maybe all of his blood rushed down somewhere else and there was none left for his brain to function.

"You can, if you want to..." Pana's arms were crossed in front of his chest. Another Deftones song began to play. Dan smirked, and suddenly took a sharp turn down the first street their encountered. The jolt made Pana laugh and smile with giddy, and playfully punch Dan in the arm, which actually kind of hurt, but that was okay. They drove down that street and then a few more, and then Dan took another turn and suddenly they were in a residential area, and while there were a few houses, they were separated by plenty of space. Dan drove all the way down the street, where at the end of the block there were many trees and large bushes and hedges that needed trimming, but that was the perfect opportunity.

He stopped the car and turned the engine and the headlights off, but the music still played, a melodic voice and rhythmic drum beats the background to their existence. Dan turned to look at Pana and took his seat belt off, and Pana wordlessly did the same. They leaned in and Pana fisted his hands in the front of Dan's shirt and their lips collided. The kiss was hot and heavy, especially since Dan's pants were already undone and his hard on strained against the fabric of his briefs, and Pana's jeans were so constraining he wanted to just rip them off.

"Come," Pana said breathlessly, and climbed into the back of the car. The car Dan rented while in New Zealand was pretty big, seeing as Dan himself was a big guy, so when they had both settled in the backseat it was crammed, but not too uncomfortable. Dan looked around cautiously, because even if he had parked in the safest place, he was still nervous that someone would find them.

"Aw, hey, calm down," Pana said as he pulled Dan to him. They kissed again and Pana's hands traveled up Dan's shirt, feeling the warm skin and the hard muscle there.

"Maybe we should be quick," Dan suggested, and Pana climbed into his lap, beginning to kiss and bite his neck.

"I can do quick," he responded.

With Pana sitting on his lap, Dan grabbed his hips while Pana set the pace for the way they grinded against each other.Dan felt like a teenager again; horny and insatiable, willing to have sex  _anywhere_ if it meant feeling, touching, smelling Pana at that moment. His hands went down to Pana's belt, and he had a little more trouble undoing it, with Pana nibbling on his ear and tugging on his hair (the beanie must have fallen off somewhere along the way, and Dan didn't mind). His shaking hands finally undid the belt, button, and zipper, and Dan reached inside Pana's boxers and gripped his hard, leaking length and began to jerk him off.

"Oh," Pana gasped, "fuck  _you_ ," and he bit at the juncture of Dan's neck and shoulder hard enough to leave a bruise which, in turn, made Dan moan in pleasure. He thrust his hips in Dan's fist and tried to contain his moans. "Stop, man," he said, and Dan ceased what he was doing immediately, only to be met by Pana's lust-filled eyes and that knowing smirk.

"I want you," Pana said, and Dan tried to not die right then and there. Pana moved off of him and worked on taking his pants off while Dan leaned over to get to the glove compartment. He opened it and rummaged through the items quickly (the slap on the ass that Pana gave him didn't help matters), until he finally found what he wanted. When he sat back down in the backseat, Pana pushed him backwards so he was lying down, and helped tug Dan's pants and underwear off (only after his shoes were kicked off hurriedly). Dan gulped at the sight of Pana. Naked from the waist down, the only thing he was wearing was a short-sleeved button down with the first two buttons undone, and Dan could take in Pana's beautiful skin, and the tattoos that peaked out from the sleeve of his shirt and traced beautiful patterns down to his elbow. 

When Dan's lower half was naked as well, Pana laid on top of him, settling comfortably between his legs, and kissed him hard, all teeth and tongues. Their hips worked in tandem, rubbing against each other for some relief. Dan pulled on Pana's ponytail, making the younger man smile and moan, and Dan licked a stripe from above his collarbone to his jawline, which he knew made him crazy. 

Dan nibbled Pana's earlobe and then whispered "Let me suck you off." Pana cursed and kissed him again, biting his bottom lip before he moved off of him and he sat with his back against the door. Dan moved over to him and without hesitation, and he grabbed the base of Pana's cock and licked a stripe up the underside of it, which made Pana gasp. He took his length into his mouth while Pana's fingers threaded through his hair, never pushing, just caressing.

Dan worked his mouth up and down Pana's length. The entire situation was so erotic to him; having sex in the backseat of his car like horny teens, all the while anyone could look in and see what they were doing. Speaking of--

"Can anyone see us?" Dan said after he pulled his mouth off of him, and Pana simply frowned at the loss of the wet hotness around his cock.

"No," he deadpanned, but then gently caressed the side of Dan's face. "Besides, isn't that half the fun?"

Dan smirked and then took Pana back into his mouth, sucking and letting his bottom teeth gently scrape against the underside of his cock. Pana threw his head back and moaned, and the Aussie took all of Pana in, sliding his lips down until his nose was touching the small tuft of pubic hair. Pana bit his lip and desperately resisted the urge to thrust deeper, and Dan kept his lips where they were until he felt his gag reflex kick in and he was forced to pull away. He sat back up and Pana grabbed both sides of his face, kissing him roughly.

"You're so fucking hot," he whispered against Dan's lips. Dan found himself panting from the sheer  _want_ that he felt at that moment, and he kissed the corner of Pana's lips, and then his temple, and whispered in his ear;

" _Please_ let me fuck you."

Pana nodded his head enthusiastically, and they shared another kiss, tongues interweaving. Pana's hands were in Dan's hair again, tugging, experimenting how hard he could pull before Dan reacted, and when he did wince, Pana placed his hands on either side of Dan's face and kissed his forehead. Dan's hands were on Pana's hips and he squeezed.

"Turn around," he said softly, and Pana did just that. They shuffled for a few seconds, with Dan's long legs trying to find a place to rest. When they were as comfortable as they could get, Dan grabbed Pana's ass, kneading the muscle there before opening him up and leaning forward, and slowly swiping his tongue against his hole. Pana gasped and let his head hang as one hand scrambled for purchase on the headrest of the seat. Both men still wore their shirts and Pana couldn't get his wits about him to take it off so the other hand simply gathered the end of his shirt in a fist and pulled it up to his chest, back arching beautifully.

Dan licked at him again, and delved his tongue inside him, relishing the way Pana moaned and pushed against him. He pulled away and tore open one of the packets that was still clenched in his hand, squeezing the content onto his fingers and coating them with lube. (The to-go packets were actually a joke gift from Katrina. Joke's on her.)

He slowly pressed the tip of his finger against Pana, and only when he heard the other man breath out, pushed past the ring of muscle and inside him. Pana whined and brushed the hair from his face, and it was already starting to get very warm in the car but neither did anything about it. Dan watched in fascination as he slid his finger in and out of him, listening to all the small, soft noises that Pana made that went straight to his dick. 

"You okay?" He asked. 

Pana nodded, "Yeah, yeah." And it seemed as if both of them were a little out of breath. "Go ahead, more." Dan did what he was told and slid another finger inside of him, his free hand on Pana's lower back, rubbing the skin there comfortingly. They'd had sex enough times to know what the other liked, so when Dan curled his fingers a certain way and thrust them in and out of the other man, he knew that Pana would start groaning and thrusting his hips against him, which is what he did. Pana's hand went to his own length, and while Dan was rubbing his fingers against his prostate over and over again, he began jerking himself off. When he picked his head up and looked out the window, he could have sworn he saw a man pass by walking his dog, but Pana couldn't pretend to care in the least.

Dan groaned and slapped Pana's ass, watching with fascination and lust at the way his slick fingers slid in and out of him, and he could already picture the way his cock would look in their place. He got on his knees and laid his body over Pana's, fingers still working quickly inside of him. He rested his chin on Pana's shoulder and the other man turned around so their lips could meet, and it was awkward because of the angle of both of them were panting but Dan needed it, and he whispered "Now?" and Pana nodded. Dan slowly pulled his fingers out of him, and sat back down in the seat.

"Here, come," he said, and Pana followed with a smirk, straddling Dan's lap and facing him. He playfully nipped at Dan's neck, which elicited a low groan from him. Dan opened the condom wrapper with his teeth and his hands shook while he tried sliding it on himself, Pana's teeth and mouth on his jawline providing to be too much distraction. Pana noticed the trouble he was having and smiled.

"Calm down," he said softly, and placed his hands atop of Dan's. Dan laughed at himself; he was just so anxious and lustful that he couldn't do a simple thing such as that. Pana took the condom from Dan and slid it on him without qualms, stroking him a few times once it was on and watching the way Dan's eyes remained intense and on him.

Dan held on to Pana's hips and massaged the skin there soothingly while he lined himself up. When he slowly slid down, both Pana and Dan tried to remember to breath. Dan cupped the side of Pana's face and kissed him lovingly, letting their tongues meet languidy, and hopefully getting Pana's mind off of the pain.

"You're doing great," Dan said with a smirk. He gave Pana's lips a quick peck, and then kissed him just below his eye, " _you're_ great."

When Dan was fully inside him they took a moment to allow Pana to relax. Pana's arms were around Dan's shoulders and their foreheads rested together. Pana looked up at Dan and smiled at the way his hair clung to his forehead from sweat. With Pana's knees on either side of Dan's thighs, he began to move up and down, biting his lip at the stretch he felt every time he did so, but when Dan began sucking at his neck, all was forgotten. He groaned and threw his head back, and used Dan's shoulders as purchase so he could set a pace. Pretty soon he was riding him at a comfortable, if frantic pace. Dan's lips were constantly on his neck or his collarbone while his hands were on his hips or his ass, continually pushing him along, heating the car up with their actions.

" _Fuck_ ," Pana groaned. 

"Wait, wait," Dan panted, and Pana stopped but he didn't really want to. Dan adjusted the way he was sitting, sliding a bit lower in his seat so he could thrust up into Pana instead of having him do all the work. "This should be better," he said, and Pana could do nothing but screw his eyes shut and grab Dan's shoulders while Dan pumped his hips furiously. Pana barely contained his cursing because _f_ _uck Daniel_ , he was thrusting so hard and his dick slid against Pana's prostate every time. Pana bit his bottom lip and groaned loudly, as Dan watched his face intently, only to glance back down at the sight of himself fucking Pana hard and fast, just like he wanted.

" _Ohshit_ , Dan," Pana gasped, "Fuck,  _fuck_ ." Dan knew he was so close to the edge, just by the way his legs trembled and his fingers  _dug_ into Dan's shoulders. Dan's shirt was almost soaked through, but he ignored it, and he bit his lip and dug his nails into Pana's hips and thrust until his legs began to cramp. It was worth it, though, when Pana finally gripped his own length and only had to stroke himself twice before his back arched and his muscles contracted and he came all over his hand and on Dan's shirt. Dan watched him with parted lips as he rode out the waves of his orgasm, and soon the tight heat that enveloped him became too much, and with a few more thrusts he reached his climax, moaning loudly.

Dan still felt the spasms going through his body, and smiled when Pana's weight was on him and he was kissing him slowly. Pana's hands were shaking slightly as he pressed soft kisses to Dan's lips, and Dan tightened his arms around him and held him close. They rested like that for a moment; Dan still inside Pana while his arms were wrapped around the younger man. 

"Damn," Pana pressed his face into Dan's neck and enjoyed being so close to him despite the fact that they were both covered in sweat and other things.

Dan hummed in agreement, and allowed his eyes to slip shut for a moment. He could fall asleep right then and there. Pana's nose was pressed to Dan's skin and he could smell the mix of sweat, cologne, and sex. It wasn't unpleasant in the least.

"We should probably get dressed," Pana whispered, which was met with a whine from Dan.

" _No_ ," he said. He wasn't moving.  _Ever_ .

"C'mon," Pana said, lifting his head up to look at Dan's still-flushed face. "We can go to the hotel and shower together."

Dan opened one eye and looked at him skeptically. "Then round two?" 

Pana laughed. "If you're up for it, ipo."

  
  


On the way to the hotel, the windows were rolled down and the cool night air dried them off, and Dan reached across the seat to hold Pana's hand.

 


End file.
